Celebrities Are Blind
by LiVElaughLoVE101
Summary: After Jake comes back from Romania, what happens when Jake seems to lean toward Hannah's side instead of Miley? WARNING:I used the star key shift8 to write acions which messed up the script actions. I might fix it soon. Just to let u kno, I AM AWARE OF IT
1. Chapter 1

Hannah:  
If We Were A Movie  
You'd Be The Right Guy  
And I'd be the best friend   
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the name  
Play that happy soo-onng.

Thank you, Los Angeles! I love you!

Hannah goes backstage

Lola: You were awesome out there!

Hannah: Thanks. Now I'm sure who the song is dedicated to. Jake.

Lola: Speaking of Jake, isn't that him over there talking to Belinda Moshworth?

Hannah looks over and gasps

Hannah: What is he doing here? He wasn't supposed to finish his Romania movie. 

Lola: Maybe he took a break. Hanging out with the new girl. When he's supposed to hang out with you. Miley. Miley Stewart. Also known as...

Hannah stares at Lola

Hannah: Maybe you're going to help me find out. Right now. What he's up to. Before I lose my nerves.

Lola: I thought you said you got nerve? 

Hannah: Just go, will ya?

Lola: To the Jake-nator! 

---Theme Song---

Hannah: Hey Jake! Long time No See 

Jake: Hey Hannah. I thought you were awesome out there. Listen, mind if I talk to you for a minute...

Lola leans to hear Jake talking

Jake:...alone?

Hannah gives Lola a "well...go!!" look

Jake: Ok thanks well you remember the girl, Miley, I was talking about?

Hannahnervously: Yeah...

Jake: Well we were officially a couple 4 months ago but now I'm not sure whether I should break up with her or not 

Hannah: No!!...I mean...why would you want to break up with her?

Jake: I don't know...things are awkward between us...after all, I'm returning to the same school again

Hannah: Well...why don't you wait and see how things are going first?

Jake: Erm..ok..thanks soo much Hannah. You know, sometimes you remind me of 

Miley. You kinda talk like her. But you are wayy different. 

Hannahnervous laugh: heh heh heh...what a coincidence!


	2. Chapter 2

---Mr. Corelli's classroom---

Miley: Lilly, what am i going to do? Jake is coming back and he's going to break up with me!

Lilly: Calm down, Miley. Remember, Hannah told him that he should hang around for while to see how things are. But if we DOES break up with you...evil face

Miley: gasps Lilly! No! How could you! 

Lilly: I was only kidding!

Oliver: Kidding about what?

Miley:...Urm...that she has toe fungus!

Oliver: Ugh..at least she doesn't have whole foot fungus like my mother...   
Oliver: imitating his mother Get me my dang ointment, Oliver. 

Lilly and Miley: Okayyyyyy

Mr. Corelli: Settle down everyone. Jake Ryan is BACK!

Amber: How's my hair?

Ashley: Perfect! How's mine?

Amber: Hideous..

Mr. Corelli: Shh here he comes...

Amber and Ashley: giggling Oooohhh sssss

miley rolls her eyes

jake ryan walks through the door and does the scene from Zombie

Jake: Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again. "shoots" at Miley...hey Miley

Miley: embarassed Hey Jake

Mr. Corelli: Welcome back, Mr.Ryan!

Jake: Thats Ryan. JAKE Ryan. 

Lilly: giggles awkwardly and class stares at her

Oliver whispering to Miley and Lilly: Psh he thinks he's a star and everyone likes him.

Lilly: stares

Miley: Watch it, thats my guy your talking about!

---End Of Scene---


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson: Arrrrhggh another stinkin' day at Rico's Surf Shop. I don't even sell 

surfboards there!

Robbie Ray: Watch it son. If you want to get fired so badly, Rico is a step ahead.

Jackson: Huh?

&&& 2 seconds later &&&

---Rico's Surf Shop---

Jackson: I'm WHAT??

Rico: Get your ears checked, Jackzilla! I said you're fired! My daddy told me

what poor business you have been doing. Thats why, the replacement will get a

double paycheck if he does well. 

Jackson: I don't care...rips off his work uniform but there is a shirt

inside...I'm free!!! dances awkwardly and runs home WHoooooo!  
---Miley's House---

Robbie Ray: Hey Miles, guess what I got?

Miley: Guys, I don't know what to do...

Robbie Ray: Are ya listening to me?

Lilly: You said that about 15 times now, Miley...

Miley: He's going to break up with me...I just know it!

Robbie Ray: Miley... 

Oliver: Here we go again!with exasperated sigh

Knock Knock On The Door

Robbie Ray: Okay I guess I will tell you later then. leaves

Miley: Coming!! Miley opens the door and sees Jake

Miley: Oh hello Jake!

Jake: Hey Miley, listen, can I talk to you for a second?

Miley: Uhhhhhhhhhhh yeah sure I guess. Come in.

Jake: Oh hey Lilly...Oliver. When did you get here?

Oliver: We got here when Miley was whining about you...

Lilly smacks Oliver with a pillow

Lilly: Sorry about that. Say...its such a nice day out, why don't we look for

seaglass?

Oliver and Lilly head to the beach to look for seaglass

Jake: As I was saying...

Miley: You're not going away again, now are you?

Jake: No, of course not...what I'm about to say is..that the directors of

Zombie want Hannah Montana and I to redo the scene with the...you know... 

Miley: The kiss...Yeah...and?

Jake: And I came to ask if...wait, how do you know about that?

Miley: Uhh well I didn't, I was just guessing?

Jake: Okay well laughs it sounded to me as if you were Hannah. Like I was

saying,would it be allright to do the scene with her?

Miley: Jake..of course it is!! happy inside with the fact that she's

hannah ontana...you're a celebrity. Stuff like this always happen.

I won't get jealous or anything if thats what you had in mind.

Jake: Thanks Miley! leaves

Miley: Wooooooooo hoooooooo! I get to kiss Jake...she continued chanting

Robbie Ray comes in


	4. Chapter 4

---Continuation at Miley's House---

Robbie Ray: Hey Miles, maybe now would be the good time to tell you about the thing I was supposed to tell you earlier.

Miley: ...which is?

Robbie Ray: The directors of Zombie wanted Hannah to go back...

Miley:...and finish the kissing scene?

Robbie Ray: Uhhh yeah how did you know?

Miley: Jake just came and told me! Isn't it great?? 

Robbie Ray: Well Miles, maybe now would be a good time to tell Jake that you

are Hannah Montana

Miley: Are you kidding me? That would just make things awkward between us.

Robbie Ray: Okay sweetheart, tell him when you feel like it.

Miley: Which is never.

---Rico's Surf Shop area---

Oliver: So you actually got fired?

Jackson: Yeah! It feels great!! 

Oliver: Okay well aren't you disappointed about the replacement?

Jackson: Why would I be disappointed at...looks over at Rico's Surf Shop and sees...

Jackson: COOPER??? COOOPER IS THE NEW REPLACEMENT??

Oliver: Uhh yeah, kinda.. 

Jackson: KINDA?? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE? 

Oliver: I thought you already knew!

Jackson: You know what this means?

Oliver: Ice cream sundaes? Oh goodie! 

Jackson: Yeah you go enjoy your little sundae while I start the first ever war

with Cooper

Oliver: And how are you going to do that?

Jackson: I'll just fight for the job back. But in a different way...

Oliver: Okay and HOW are you going to do that?

Jackson: 5 words spoken...Cause-even-my-moves-have-moves

Oliver: counts words Thats 6 words spoken

Jackson: Listen kid, no one cares about what I say. Only what I do.

Oliver: And I can see why...

---The next afternoon at studio where Zombie is being filmed---

Jake walks up to Hannah

Jake: hey Hannah...now you're ready for that kiss?

Hannah: yeah totally! I got nerve starts singing I got Nerve

Jake: laughs well...I hope you enjoy the smell of WinterPine Galore..sprays

mint spray and walks away

Hannah: Okay...

Director: Places everyone!

Hannahacting: Oh Zombie slayer...how can I ever repay you?

Jakeacting: FIrst of all, why did you run away from me? ANd second, with THIS! kiss 

Director: Cut! Thats a wrap! Perfect Hannah and Jake! We'll see you tomorrow

for final scenes...

Hannahsees Lola: Lil-LOLA! What are you doing here?? And why is your wig so messed up???

Lola: I hid in the trunk of your car while you drove here. What did you have

in your trunk? It REEKED! Ugh smells like dead--

Hannah: ...Not interested

Lola: OMG, I saw the kiss. How was the kiss?

Hannah: Ooohhhh I've never felt so FRESH in my life!!

Jake walks up to Hannah 

Jake: Hey Hannah, you felt very comfortable up there presenting the kiss.

Hannah: Yeah I was. I've never felt so better? Uhh did I say that out loud?

Jake: laughs Yeah kinda...listen, I thought you were so great up there I

wanted to give you this...kisses Hannah on the lips for a long time and smiles and walks

away

Hannah??????

---TO BE CONTINUED---


	5. Chapter 5

---Continued at the Acting Studios---

(okay so the next part is kind of weird because usually Miley would be the one with common sense)

Lola faints

Hannah: OMG Lola! Wake up! NOW!

Lola: Huh...what just happened?

Hannah: That felt so great!! 

Lola: Not to ruin your day or anything but in a way, it kinda isn't so great.

Hannah: What do you mean?

Lola: Don't you get it? Jake kissed Hannah.

Hannah: And whats so wrong about that?

Lola:...WHEN HE IS SUPPOSD TO BE GOING OUT WITH MILEY!!

Hannah: gets less cheerful...Lola?

Lola: I'm standing right here Hannah.

Hannah: Do you think that I am jealous of Miley?

Lola: laughs How could be? The only difference between you and Hannah is...starts to "get" it...is you..

Hannah: raises eyebrows

Lola: Holy fishsticks in maple syrup! (haha lol I made this up)

Hannah: What if Jake likes Hannah more than MIley?

Lola: He wouldn't in a million YEARS!

Jake walks up to Hannah

Jake: Hey Hannah...listen, I was wondering if you would want to go out 

sometime...to a movie or something...in disguises of course. 

Hannah: just stands there with her mouth open

Lola: waves her hand back and forth between her eyes Hannah?? Are you alive?

Hannah: snaps back into real life Sure Jake, I would love to go out with

you. ) covers her mouth Thinking: Oh no, what did I just say?

Jake: Great, thanks! I will pick you up at 6:00 at your house, Friday evening.

Just give me your adress right now.

Hannah: Umm well I have a concert at 5:00 so maybe you would want to pick me

up at the concert?

Jake: Ok I guess...bye Hannah

Hannah: Bye...Jake gets in tears and runs to dressing room

LOla: Hannah, wait! runs after her 

---Rico's Surf Shop---

Jackson: Okay Coop. The first person to sell as many Chicken Finger Buckets is

clearly the winner. THink you wanna go up with this challenge or are you too 

scared and wanna run back to your mommy?

Cooper: Did I stutter?

Oliver: Guys, guys! Enough! Okay Like Jackson said, the first person to sell the CFBs is the winner. On your mark get set, Grab your Bucket, GO!

Jackson and Cooper: grab their buckets and run off to vacationeers

Jackson: Hello SIr and Madam, would you like to buy Chicken Fingers for 1.99 for a bucket each..

THe man: Hmm I don't know. WHat about you, Cheryl?

Cheryl: Nah...last week, they gave me itches in the most private spots like in my...

Jackson:..yeah yeah no thank you goes to another customer and that customer buys

Cooper: Hey y'all. Whad up? How would you like to buy these tasty fingers? 

the people pay him money and Cooper is happy

---At the Acting Studios---

---TO BE CONTINUED---


	6. Chapter 6

---In Hannah's Dressing Room---

Hannah: groaning

Lola: Whats wrong, Hannah? 

Hannah: Whats wrong? I'll tell you whats wrong. JAKE is cheating on Miley.

Yup, Miley Stewart. The dork. At school. 

Lola: You're not a dork...

Hannah: Oh yeah? THen why would Jake have the idea to go ahead and cheat on me?

Lola: Well maybe he was gonna tell you later...

Hannah: stares at LOla What kind of a person would go out with someone else

and then come back to tell the previous girl that he likes the other girl and

wants to break up with her?

Lola: In this case, Jake muttered

Hannah: THats right. At school tomorrow, I'm gonna tell him off.

Lola: Whoo! GO Hannah!

---At school tomorrow---

Miley: Hey Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?

Jake: SUre Miley, whats up?

Miley: You wouldn't dump me for another girl, would you?

Jake: Psh. What are you talking about?

Miley: Oh don't act so innocent around me, Jake. I think you know who I'm

talking about

Jake: No I don't!

Miley: What about you asking Hannah Montana out? 

Jake: That was just for fun...not like I'm really dating her...wait a

second...how do you know that?

miley runs away

---Rico's Surf Shop--

Rico: Ok boys, lets count your collections. FOr cooper, 25, 50, 62, 91, 111.

$111 from COoper.

Rico: 25, 50, 71, 84, 93, 102, 109, 112! For Jackson. Looks like Jackson is

clearly the winner.

Jackson: WHoo whoo does his crazy dance

Cooper and Rico: snickers 

Jackson: Oh you think its funny, do you?

Cooper: Not that, fool. We set this whole thing up so you would be more

serious about work.

Rico: Oh yeah! laughs And boy did it work! 

Jackson: Psh. Uh. Well! We already see who the best one was, didn't we? I'll

show you. All of you. Who Jacksilla is! 

Rico: Oh yo wittle bunny? baby voice

Cooper: laughs

Jackson: Hmmph! .Walks away.

---Miley's House---

Miley: Oh no Lilly! I bet now he knows that I'm Hannah Montana.

Lilly: Either that or you've been stalking him

Oliver: Let's go for the second one, shall we?

Miley & LIlly: nod heads and smack Oliver with a pillow

Robbie Ray comes in

Robbie Ray: Oh that boy needs an asprin, ain't it so?

Miley and Lilly look at each other then at Oliver 

Miley& Lilly: Naahhh

Robbie, Miley, and Lilly laugh

Oliver: Huhh what just happened?

Miley: sarcastic Mandy Moore just called to tell you that she wouldn't date

anyone but you!

Oliver: Whoa well well well looks like Mand-ay finally came around huh?

Robbie Ray: Boy, that boy needs his Mandy!

Miley: serious face

---TO BE CONTINUED---


	7. Chapter 7

---Continuation--- 

Lilly: Whats wrong, Miley?

Miley: I just remembered. Jake was cheating on me to get Hannah.

Robbie Ray: Ouch. Maybe NOW is the time to tell him that you are Hannah

Montana. 

Oliver: Yeah, it will ruin your relationship if he finds out you're Hannah

Montana and you didn't even tell him.

Miley: yeah...Oliver is right...wait a second, did I just say that Oliver was

right?

Oliver: Whats wrong with being right? 

Lilly: There isn't. Its a surprise especially since you were right for the first time.

Oliver: Yeah well I try.

Robbie Ray: So we've heard.

---Beach---

Jake: Hey Miley. 

Miley: Oh hey Jake.

(Miley's cellphone rings) 

Miley: Hello?

Robbie Ray: Hannah has a concert at 5! Hurry before we're later.

Miley: O I forgot! ok I'll be there!  
To Jake: Sorry I gotta go...I have to..feed my dog

Jake: You don't have a dog

Miley: Well in that case, I have to feed my cat.

Jake: crosses arms You don't have a cat either. 

Miley: Listen, I just gotta go home OKAY?

runs home 

---Hannah Montana concert---

We haven't met  
ANd thats okay  
cuz you will be asking for me one day  
don't wanna wait  
In line  
the moment is mine believe me  
dont close   
your eyes  
the words i use are open.

I got nerve! THANK YOU LOS ANGELES!

Hannah: Whoo! That was one of my best concerts yet!

Owen (Oliver lol sorry for adding him at the last minute. I just remembered about him): I'll say 

Lola: No one needs your negativity

Hannah: Ooh I gotta go change for my next song. Be right back!

LOla: K We'll wait

Owen:singing You get the best of both worlds, chill it out take it slow, then you

rock out the show! 

Lola: Good luck getting a record deal, superstar! sarcastic 

Owen: Well!

Owen: Hey isn't that Jake?

LOla: Yeah it is! OMG Jake was supposed to have a date with Hannah. Hannah 

must have forgotten also!

Owen: Huh??? Whatt?? Does Miley know??

Lola: stares Gee no let's go tell her! sarcastic

Owen: I'll go tell her! goes to her dressing room

Lola: OWEN! I WAS JUST KIDDING!

(When Lola and Owen arrived at Hannah's dressing room door, they spotted Jake

with a bouquet in his hands.)

Lola: whispering to Owen: Stall him while I talk to Hannah! goes inside

Owen: Okay...Hey Jakeyy!

Jake: Uhhh Hi do I know you?

Owen: fake laughs You're so funny!

Jake: Okayyyy playing along DO you know if Hannah is in there?

Owen: Hannah? Who's Hannah? 

Jake: Hannah...Montana?

Owen: Ohhh...THAT Hannah! 

Jake: Ummm yeah have you seen her?

Owen: No. 

Owen's cellphone rings

Owen: Smok-I mean Owen speaking...  
-On the other line is Hannah-

Hannah: OLIVER! I can hear you and Jake talking outside my door. Whatever you do, don't let him come in because...gasps

---TO BE CONTINUED---


	8. Chapter 8

---CONTINUATION at Hannah's Dressing Room---

Hannah with her wig off and Lola with her wig off)

Jake: MILEY? LILLY?

Miley: Jake, its not what you think!

Jake: Excuse me? I think you need to explain a bit more. How come you never

told me? So it was you and Lilly at the Teen Scene Awards and you at the

Zombie High Part One filming?

Miley: Well, yes but--

Jake: You know what? Save it. We're over.

Miley: Jake wait! no!

(Jake walks out of Hannah's Dressing Room)

Miley: Oh no! This is terrible! I was going to tell Jake I was Hannah but he

found out before me! cries

Lilly: Maybe you can go tell him that you just started being Hannah Montana?

Miley: Psh. Yeah like he'll believe me. What was Oliver doing all this time??

Lilly: I dont' know. Let's go check out!

(Miley and Lilly put their wigs on)  
(Miley &Lilly open the door and see Oliver eating doughnuts)

Hannah: OWEN!! WHY DID YOU LET JAKE IN??

Owen: with his mouth full: I didn't. He opened it when you were on the phone with me.

Hannah: Then how come you didn't tell me to put my wig on right when he was

about to open the door? 

Owen: I did but I saw those precious doughnuts just wanting to be eaten. Hey

did you know that the Jelly doughnuts aren't so jelly after all? They're

actually---

Hannah: UGHGHHHHH come on Lola

Lola: Where are we going?

Hannah: To Jake's house.

Lola: With our wigs on?

Hannah: rips off Hannah wig and Lola wig Does that answer your question? 

Lola: Uh I think

Hannah: Ok now hurry!

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	9. Chapter 9

To Jake's House) 

(rings doorbell and Jake's mother opens it)

Jake's mother: Oh great. More fans.

Miley: No! You see, I'm his friend.

jake's mother: Okay sweetie...JAKE!!

Jake: ...yes?

jake's mother: your friends are here to see you 

Jake: (grumbling) Oh great.

(Jake goes to door and Jake's mother leaves)

Jake: What do you want now besides keeping the biggest

secret in the world Miss Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana?

Lilly: Funny. Thats the same thing I said to her.

Miley: (glares) Okay Jake...I was going to tell you

but...(sees Lilly eating popcorn and gives her a "go 

NOW!" look)

(Lilly leaves)

Miley: Okay like I was saying...

Jake: How could you have not have told me you were

Hannah?

Miley: Well at first I was going to tell you but I was

afraid you would spill the secret or would like Hannah

more than Miley.

jake: (taking her hands) Miles, you know that would

never happen. 

Miley: Uhhhhhhh sure I guess

Miley: SO what does it mean?

Jake: We're still cool. (smiles)

Jake: Really? We're still cool (smiles)

Miley: Really? (shocked)

Jake: I know how it feels to keep a secret afraid

someone is going to react in a different way than

expected.

Miley: (cheerful) Glad you understand. SO that means we

can continue going out right?

Jake: Right.

Miley: Great! Thanks (hugs) I gotta go before Jackson eats my ribs.

Jake: Um okay luv ya too. (confused look)

THE END! 

sorry it wasn't that great. I vote this fanfic the lamest one ever.


End file.
